Fly on the Wall
by mysticalweather
Summary: Nick Ballard gets a medical exam from Janet. Missing scene from Crystal Skull. DJ PREship.


"Right this way, Dr. Ballard." Janet Fraiser said as she escorted the older gentleman into the infirmary.

"Please, call me Nick." He insisted.

"Nick." Janet amended with a small smile.

"Typical." Daniel muttered as he leaned against a nearby bed. Not that anyone could hear him. Or see him for that matter. Not since the incident with the crystal skull on P7X-377. Needless to say, he was tired of being invisible, of people walking through him, of people talking about him, and of not being able to communicate with anyone.

And his only hope of ever interacting with anyone again rested solely with his estranged grandfather. Daniel could only hope that Nick's experience with the crystal skull that he'd found in Belize some 30 years ago would give them the answers they needed to fix this.

But first came military protocol, and full medical clearance was required of all visitors who came to Stargate Command. So, feeling more and more like the proverbial fly on the wall, Daniel settled in and waited for Janet to complete Nick's exam.

"Lift up your shirt please." Janet instructed as she reached for her stethoscope.

"Why?" Nick asked warily.

Janet smiled, obviously trying to put her patient at ease. "I just want to check your lungs and your heart rate."

"Do what she says, Nick." Daniel said, knowing full well that his grandfather couldn't hear him. "You can trust her. I do."

Nick gave a small nod as he complied with Janet's request by lifting his shirt.

"Forgive me, Dr. Fraiser." Nick said after she had removed the instrument from her ears. "I just don't tend to enjoy medical visits."

Janet gave him another reassuring smile. "Not many people do. But not to worry, it'll be over soon and then we can get to work."

Nick nodded again and glanced towards Daniel with unseeing eyes. "Do you know him well?"

Janet's eyebrows sank in confusion at Nick's unexpected question. "I'm sorry…"

"Daniel." Nick clarified. "Do you know him well?"

"Oh." A slow, warm smile lit across Janet's face as she pondered his question. "Yeah, I like to think so."

_'Oh, God.'_ Daniel thought, panicking slightly as he realized where this conversation was likely to go. Nick had always been one to tell Daniel, rather bluntly, to 'drop his aliens-built-the-pyramids theory and think about his future.' Or in other words, 'find a nice woman and settle down before you ruin your chances.'

Invisible or not, Daniel couldn't help but recognize the warmth of the blush that had crept across his features. Maybe Nick's coming here was a mistake. "Please, Nick." Daniel begged. "Don't."

Of course, he got no reply.

"He was such a bright child." Nick stated.

"Oh, here we go." Daniel muttered, wishing he could interrupt this conversation before it started. "Add insults to embarrassment."

"He had a seemingly insatiable curiosity. A need to understand the world." Nick continued. "He also had quite a penchant for getting into trouble."

Janet laughed softly at Nick's description. "That certainly sounds like the Daniel I know." But Janet's fond smile faded quickly, leaving a wistful look in her eyes. "I just hope wherever he is, he's okay."

"You are worried about him." Nick stated, astutely.

Daniel sighed, this was too much. "Come on, Nick. Don't make her feel worse."

Janet sighed softly and gave Nick a small nod in answer to his observation. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, Janet turned her attention back to the medical exam. "I need to draw some blood now." She said, reaching for a syringe.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you." Nick said after the needle in his arm had been removed.

"Oh, no. It's all right." She replied, setting the vile of blood on a nearby metallic tray. "I am worried about him…but you'd think I'd be used to that by now."

Daniel sighed unhappily. He knew very well how much Janet worried about him, mostly because trouble in some form always seem to latch onto him. And she was his doctor after all.

"Because you are his doctor?" Nick asked.

"Yes, Nick." Daniel said, irritated at this entire conversation.

But Janet shook her head. "No. Well, that's part of it, but it's not the only reason."

_'Really?'_ Instantly Daniel leaned forward, suddenly very interested in what she was about to say.

"And the other reason is?" Nick asked.

Janet sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this…especially not when I'm working."

"Please," Nick asked. "I'd like to know."

Janet smiled almost nervously and took a deep breath, "Well, because I…"

"Doc!" Came a new voice from the doorway.

Daniel let out a cry of frustration at the intrusion and let his head sink into the safety of his hands. Now he would never know what she had been about to say. "Thanks a lot, Jack." Daniel practically growled.

"Colonel O'Neill." Janet acknowledged as Jack stepped just inside the infirmary door.

"Are we about done here? Time's a-wasting."

Janet smiled brightly, looking somewhat relieved at the unexpected interruption. "He's good to go. I just have to send this blood sample to the lab."

"Good, well then, shall we?" Jack said motioning towards the hallway.

"Yes, of course." Nick replied as he stood. "Thank you Dr. Fraiser." He said with a smile. "It makes me feel better to know that Daniel has someone like you who cares for him."

Daniel didn't miss the heat of embarrassment that flared across Janet's cheeks as she nodded and turned away quickly.

_'Interesting.'_ Daniel thought as he followed Jack and Nick out of the infirmary and down the hallway towards the elevators.

Daniel gave his grandfather a smile as he contemplated the conversation and possible implications that he had just witnessed. "I guess being a fly on the wall has more advantages than I thought…"

_Finis _


End file.
